


Everything Changes In Time

by OneGrossPenguin



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy, Tezuka Star System
Genre: Choking, F/M, Its A Bad Time Guys, Non-Consensual Groping, Paralysis, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrossPenguin/pseuds/OneGrossPenguin
Summary: They had worked out the rules of their partnership, and both knew exactly where they stood in it. That's what she thought. But when one of Tea Leaf's most vital secrets come out, it changes their relationship forever, and not for the best...(A self-indulgent mess I wrote for myself awhile back, but I eventually broke and decided to post. May or may not update in the future, only time and my sanity will tell)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a few notes before starting
> 
> \- This is 100% self-indulgent canon character/oc smut (despite their not really being any smut in this chapter)   
> \- Said OC is named Tea Leaf (A weird name, but everyone's name in Tezuka's world is weird, there's literally a guy called Lamp)  
> \- In case it doesn't read well in the story, Tea Leaf has robotic prosthetics for her right arm, right leg and left foot, as well as general robotics used for some of her internal organs  
> \- I have a few other parts planned, but I'm not sure if I'll get to writing them. If I do, know that it'll only get worse, with very little chance of a happy, healthy ending. So Yea. Enjoy.

Tea Leaf had promised herself she wouldn’t team up with anyone else. She worked on her own and she did it well. But things change sometimes.

 

Her partnership with Hamegg was meant to be a loose one, a quick win-win for the both of them. She would steal parts to build stronger robots cheaper, he would use said robots in his underground fights, and she got a part of the final winnings. If it hadn’t been for their volatile personalities, it probably could have continued indefinitely.

 

But things change sometimes.

 

Tea Leaf had arrived on his ship only a few minutes ago to drop off her delivery. Outside of a few robots buzzing about, keeping the place in order, as well as one that was assigned to her to help with heavy lifting, there was no one to be seen. And that was her problem. Tea Leaf impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for the man to show himself.

 

‘How dare he make me wait like this’ She thought to herself, biting her lip as her eyes wandered around. After another minute of waiting in silence, a set of metallic doors to the side slid open, allowing Hamegg to step into the room.

 

“Hello, Ms. Tea Leaf. Long time no see?” He said, his signature toothy grin spread across his face. She returned his smile with a glare.

 

“I have things to do Hamegg.” She turned to face him as he stepped closer. Even at Tea Leaf’s shorter height, he only stood right at her shoulders. “I’m getting tired of you wasting my time like this.”

 

His smile quickly fell away, replaced with an annoyed frown.

 

“You could at least say hello back.”

 

“This isn’t about being polite to each other and you know it. Now-” She motioned towards the larger robot holding a crate. “That’s everything you should need for next week.” Hamegg turned to look at the crate, rubbing his chin curiously.

 

“Are you sure? It looks like it should be bigger-”

 

“Don’t be stupid. Everything’s there.” She kept her arms crossed in front of her. “I don’t slack like you do.”

 

Hamegg let out a low growl of annoyance, clenching his fist as he glared back up at her. She didn’t falter in her coldness.

 

“What? Do you have something to say?” She said, almost in a challenging way.

 

He almost opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly he relaxed his fists, letting out a long sigh. She raised an eyebrow at the man as his smile slowly slid back onto his face.

 

“Actually… I do.” He turned away from her, walking to the crate and looking it over. Tea Leaf followed him closely with her eyes, slightly wary of the sudden change in his mood.

 

“I ran into someone I think you may know. And he told me something very interesting about you, Ms. Tea Leaf.” She involuntarily tensed up, waiting for him to continue. He kept his back turned as he spoke, running a finger along the crate in front of him, his other hand wandering into his pants pocket. “You’ve been hiding a pretty big secret from me, hm? There’s nothing I hate more than secrets.” Tea Leaf turned slightly to face him.

 

“What… what are you talking about-”

 

“Don’t play dumb.” He pulled his hand from his pocket, now holding some sort of device. “You know what I’m talking about.” Her eyes shot up to his hand.

 

“Hamegg, what is that?” Her voice wavered slightly, much to her displeasure.

 

“You must have gotten into a pretty bad accident to lose all but one of your limbs.”

 

Tea Leaf’s stomach dropped immediately. He turned to face her now, smiling widely at her nervousness. “For someone that prides herself on not relying on robots for her dirty work, you must have had a lot of work done to reform yourself, huh? How much of your body is even yours still, hm? Fifty percent? Less?” He asked in a sickly sweet voice. She cast her eyes down, a mixture of anger and shame growing deep inside her. This time, he laughed out loud at her response.

 

“That’s what I thought! Now then… I think we need to reconsider the terms of our partnership.” With that, he pressed a button on the device in his hand.

 

Tea Leaf felt a completely foreign jolt of pain flash through her. It only lasted for a second, but it had done its damage. The crate Tea Leaf had brought crashed onto the floor, the robot that was holding it seeming to shut down and nearly collapse on itself. Only a second later did she realize, to her horror, that her limbs, her “rebuilt ones” were completely numb. She stood completely still, knowing that if she moved an inch she would lose her balance. Her mind became fuzzy, no doubt from the circuits connecting to her brain stem going haywire. She began breathing heavy, afraid to even speak. She barely even noticed Hamegg walking towards her.

 

“First of all. You’ve been very, very rude to me, Ms. Tea Leaf, and I don’t much appreciate that. So I think it’s high time you learned a lesson.” She was about to open her mouth in an attempt to speak when suddenly she felt his fist bury itself into her stomach, knocking out the little air that remained in her lungs.

She fell to her knees, using her left arm to get herself from falling on her face, the other dragging uselessly on the ground next to her. She coughed roughly, trying to regain her breath.

 

“W-what are you-” She didn’t have a chance to finish before Hamegg kicked her in the shoulder, knocking her onto her back. She let out a pained gasped as the back of her head hit the ground, only adding to her dizziness.

 

Hamegg was practically glowing as he glared down at her, taking his time to walk a circle around her form.

 

“I’m a reasonable man, you know? I don’t ask for a whole lot, but if I _do_ ask for it, _I want it._ ” He stopped his eyes sliding over her right arm. “This is one of them right? Hm, let’s find out.” He raised his boot before bringing it down roughly on her forearm. The blow didn’t hurt, as the limb was non-functional, but she still stared in horror as she heard the unmistakable sound of crunching metal under his shoe.

 

“S-stop!” She frantically tried to pull away, but he only added more weight to his leg, keeping her pinned in place.

 

“What’s wrong, Ms. Tea Leaf? I know it doesn’t hurt.” He turned his heel slightly, digging further into her arm.

 

“You’ll break it, you bastard!” She immediately regretted the outburst as a frown grew on his face.

 

“Hm. Still rude. I’ll fix that.” He lifted his foot from her arm, but before she had the chance to try and move away from him, he quickly moved on top of her, straddling her hips. Tea Leaf weakly protested, using her good arm to try and push him away.

 

“Get off of me! W-what’s wrong with you!?” She screamed out, panic rising more and more in her voice. Hamegg swung down, slapping her hard in the face on either side.

 

“Quiet!” She let out a quiet whine, blood beginning to trickle out of her nostril. At the sight of the red, his smile began to grow again. “Good. Perfect.” One of his hands slid down and over her neck, beginning to tighten its grip. “Ever since we started working together you’ve been like this. Loud and rude and degrading towards me. It really pisses me off. I even tried to be nice to you, you know!? I even thought that you….. hah.” He let out a deep sigh, looking off to the side as if thinking something over in his head.

 

“Well. It doesn’t matter much now.” He focused his attention back down on her, his other hand going to her neck to add to his efforts. She was weakly gasping, breathing coming harder and harder for her as Hamegg’s hands allowed just enough air for her to remain conscious. “Now that I know I can control you so easily, I’ll just do whatever I want.” Tea Leaf let out a weak cry of desperation as she tried to gulp in air.

 

“W-why are… Why are you doing…” Was all she could manage to choke out. Hamegg raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like I said, I’m teaching you a lesson! And if I’m being really honest…” He leaned down close to her face, hungrily looking into her eyes. This close she could see his face was slightly flushed.

 

“I’ve always wanted to know what you’d look like when you cried.”

 

Without another word, he shut his eyes and leaned down, his tongue sliding down over her chin, beginning to lick away the blood from her face. She flinched weakly in disgust as she felt the wetness slide up and over her lips. She kept them pressed together in a firm line in fear of him trying to kiss her, but his tongue only continued up to her nose, licking away the last bits of blood that were just beginning to dry. His hands loosened on her neck, and she eagerly took the opportunity to gasp for air.

 

Of course, he planned for this and immediately pressed his lips against hers as soon as they parted. She whined out, the sound muffled as his tongue almost violently invaded her mouth, the unmistakable metallic taste of her own blood still clinging to him. He groaned against her as his hands finally left her neck, now beginning to feverishly grope her body. He didn’t linger for even a second, rubbing and squeezing over any part of her he could get a hold of.

 

Tea Leaf’s functioning hand reached up to rest on his shoulder and gripped tightly at the fabric of his shirt. She occasionally tried to push back, but she knew it was useless by this point. Despite herself, she carefully brought her thighs together as an odd, uncomfortable warmth began building inside her. After what felt like hours, he pulled away, allowing her to finally catch her breath. Hamegg chuckled to himself as he watched her panting.

 

“Heh, you really look great like this, Ms. Tea Leaf.” He said between his own huffs of breath. She shifted under him uncomfortably, looking away.

 

“S-stop. P-please stop…” She mumbled weakly. She could feel him softly shiver on top of her as he let out another laugh.

 

“P-please? You’re finally learning how to be polite, hehe.”

 

Hamegg’s hands slowly slid up to rest on her breasts, now taking his time to feel her. He let out an amused hum as he squeezed, causing her to weakly cry out.

 

“At least you didn’t replace these hm? They feel as good as I imagined they would.”

 

Tea Leaf’s vision began to go dark. Between the electric pulse, the lack of oxygen and the injury to the back of her head, she was struggling to keep consciousness. Her grip on Hamegg’s shirt began to loosen as her eyes glazed over, unable to concentrate anymore.

  
“P-please…” Was all she could manage. His eyes snapped up to her face, noticing her exhaustion. He smiled, almost warmly, down at her, resting a hand on her cheek.

 

“Too much for you? Don’t worry Ms. Tea Leaf.”

 

Her vision blacked out, and she heard one last thing before completely going under.

 

“You’ll have plenty of time to adjust to your life here.”


End file.
